Linear accelerators (LINACs) can be used for various applications, including medical applications (such as radiation therapy and imaging) and industrial applications (such as radiography, cargo inspection and food sterilization). Beams of electrons accelerated by a LINAC can be directed at the sample or object of interest for performing the desired procedure or analysis. However, it may be preferable to use x-rays to perform the procedure or analysis in some applications. For example, high energy x-ray beams, produced by a cargo inspection device using a traveling wave (TW) LINAC, can be used for inspecting filled shipping containers. These x-rays can be generated by directing the electron beams from a LINAC at a x-ray emitting target.
Beams of electrons are accelerated in a LINAC by an electromagnetic wave coupled into the LINAC. Conventionally, a klystron can be used as the electromagnetic wave source of a LINAC, due to the control that can be exercised over the frequency of the electromagnetic wave generated by a klystron. However, magnetrons can be comparatively less expensive than klystrons, and can be made more compact in size, which can be advantageous for many applications. It can be difficult to operate a magnetron-powered LINAC to generate outputs of electron beams at two or more different energies based on changing the frequency of the electromagnetic wave from the magnetron, since relatively limited control can be exercised over the frequency of the electromagnetic wave from a magnetron.
Systems and methods are disclosed herein for a multi-x-ray energy operation of a LINAC powered by a magnetron.